Never Apart
by MyWriting
Summary: Edward Cullen, the ex-best friend of Bella Swan is now a teen pop sensation .Can he handle it all without his best friend? Is Bella willing to forget him?
1. Chapter 1

I dried of the last plates and put them away. My mom, Renée, turned up the volume on the TV.

A woman with a very reporter like voice started taking.

"Teen pop sensation and a previous member of the boy band Gravitation, Edward Cullen, has decided to take a brake from his solo career and move back to his home town of Forks, Washington."

I almost dropped the glass I was holding.

"Did you hear that, Bella? Edward's coming back. Isn't that great?" Mom shouted from the living room. "Yeah, that just _fantastic_!" I said with heavy sarcasm. Hearing the fact that he was coming back made me wanna gag. I put away the glass and walked out to the living room.

On the TV was a picture of Edward. He was trying to look like a rock star but I could tell he hadn't chosen the clothes or how he should pose. If he had decided, he would've have looked like a rock star. Or at least he would have three years ago. I wondered of he had any of that rock star left in him.

My alarm blared and I was temped to throw it out the window. I turned it off and groaned, I hated Monday's. I dragged my self to the shower and I let the cold water wake me up. I got dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans and my Ramones t-shirt and then I headed down stairs. After breakfast I grabbed my bag and headed out to my truck.

My truck was the most beautiful car I'd ever seen. It was a 1958 Chevy pickup, the cherry red paint was fade and it had small tents here and there but it was gorgeous.

I stared the engine and the load roar that probably woke up the whole neighborhood was the best sound to me.

I drove to school and parked as close to the main building as possible. I got out and headed for my locker.

The enter school was buzzing with gossip about Edward. Just what I needed, hearing about my least favorite person everywhere I went.

Two girls stopped a few feet away from my locker and started cackling about their Edward Cullen trivia skills

"He's into blondes, so when I meet him I'm gonna give him my number." I recognized the annoying nasal tone of Tanya Denali. "You are so lucky! He'd never go for a dark haired girl like me." her 'BFF' Natalia Bloom said in an even more annoying tone.

I didn't feel like listening to this. I shut my locker and headed for class.

The two first lessons before lunch were not as bad as usual. We watch movies during both so by lunch I was exhausted.

I grabbed a coca-cola with my sandwich so I could get some caffeine in me. I sat down at a random table and unwrapped my sandwich.

After a few minutes the scent of cheap perfume and the sound heels approached the table behind me.

Natalia and her flock of wannabes sat down and started talking loud enough for the principle on the second floor to hear them.

They could be talking about shoes or the newest way to destroy their hair but no, they had to be talking about Edward freaking Cullen.

"He's coming on Wednesday but he isn't starting school in till next week because his parents wanted him to get settled in first." Tanya said like she was a pro on Edward Cullen.

"His parents seem like such nice people"

"He looks so much like his mom!"

They started talking over each other and the actually sounded like hens.

That comment about his mother was laughable, his mother looked nothing like that adoptive bitch who took him in.

His birth mother, Mrs Elisabeth Masen, was so beautiful. Her hair was the most golden brown with the perfect doll-like curls and she was the perfect mom.

She was worried about Edward's well being but she wasn't pushy. She did everything right.

I was surprised that the Barbie's didn't know about Edward Masen.

They only knew Edward Cullen.

I was just about to leave when I felt something hit the back of my head. A piece of break landed on the floor next to me.

I slowly turned around and all the Barbies snickered.

I sighed and gave them the finger. They were't worthy of my time.

I had left lunch early so I had some time before Biology.

I decided to go to the back of the school.

Some Sophomores were trying to sneak a smoke, but they froze when they saw me.

"Get out of here!" I told them and they hurried off.

One was about to grab the cigarettes, but I stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing? Scram!" I grabbed the pack and the lighter from him.

When I was sure they were out of sight I lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply.

I usually didn't smoke. Only when I was stressed or something was bothering me, like today.

Fucking Edward! Coming back right when everything was fine.

I put out the cigarette and hurried to my locker.

I managed to find a piece of strong gum before running to class.

School was rap and I was just glad when that bell rung.

I hurried to my locker and got my jacket.

"I heard he's coming on Wednesday..." I caught the end of a passing girl's sentence.

_Fuck._

I had almost forgotten about that. Renée was probably going to talk about all the great things about Edward coming back.

Maybe I swing by the back of the school again, I still had the cigarettes.

I glanced at my watch, three thirty. Mom was probably home and Dad wouldn't be home till five.

I grabbed the cigarettes and headed for the back.

On my way there I texted mom.

_Staying a little longer, library._


	2. Chapter 2

**Last chapter I forgot to mention the obvious.**

**I DO NOT own the Twilight characters, as much as I wish I was a brilliant as Stephenie Meyer, they're all hers. In fact, anything that is out of any of the Twilight-saga is hers.**

**Now, on to chapter two!**

**Peace Potato!**

**Chapter Two**

I took one last deep breath from the cigarette before throwing it to the ground and stomping on had started to rain so I pulled on hood and walked towards the parking lot.I felt more relaxed now.I got in my truck and started driving.I got to the first red light and I let my mind I noticed that I was holding on to the small guitar pick that I had around my neck.I was surprised at myself that I hadn't thrown it away a long time ago. There was just something that stopped maybe?No, definitely not tiny guitar pick brought back a memory that I hadn't thought about in years...

_***Flashback***_

_I've known Edward since we were born,our families are friends and I really love spending time with him. Tomorrow it will be his 12th birthday and I'd found him the perfect gift. Edwards parents usually had most of our class over but this year he convinced them to just have me over. _

_My friend Angela said it was because he liked me but I didn't think so. She always told me that Edward liked me more than friends but I didn't believe her, because he was so beautiful and flawless and I, well, wasn't. I must say I was the one who liked him more then friends, he was very funny and cute, and he always was there for me._

_It was the morning of his birthday and I must say I was nervous. I didn't know why, it was just like any other day at Edwards house but I could help but put on a little bit of makeup before leaving. _

_I rang on the door bell and fixed my hair. Edward opened the door and his eyes lit up when he saw me. "Happy Birthday!" I said giving him a was wearing a new leather jacket, probably walked in to the kitchen. I placed my small present on the table. "It's small but I hope you like it." I picked up the carefully wrapped present. First he shook, it then he pinched with two fingers. _

"_I'll love it." He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the living dvd was on and it was the title menu for The Fellowship Of the curtains were pulled and on the floor was chips, popcorn and some drinks. We looked at each other and grinned. I pushed him out of my way and jumped for the bean bag._

_After the movie we decided to get al the presents he hadn't opened yet. And of course my present ended up at the bottom of the pile. So when we sat down on the floor next to the presents I expected him to open the one that was the size of a guitar but he started lifting the big ones in till he got to my tiny gift. I pulled up my knees so I could rest my chin on them._

_He carefully unwrapped it and the chain fell our first. He looked at me confused but didn't say anything. When all the wrapping paper was gone he looked carefully at the guitar pick. At first his face was blank but when he realized what it was his facial expression changed and I expected a pain full tackle-hug but he just smiled at me. He leaned forward and kissed my cheek._

_***End of flashback***_

A knock on the window pulled me back to reality. My hand dropped from my cheek and head snapped up. Outside my window was the last person I expected to see. Jacob Black waved at me. I opened my door and I noticed how dark it was.

"Hey Bella! We heard you car pulling up like fifteen minutes ago. What were you doing out here?" he asked and gave me a hug. I awkwardly hugged him back.

"I was just, um, thinking about something." I replied and grabbed my bag.

The Black's had always been sort of a back up for my parents. When the Masens died they basically said. "Oh, what a shame...Oh Billy Black!" They couldn't live without another family to spend time with. I hadn't been very happy about that. Our parents were under the impression that we were going to fall in love, get married and have lots of babies. Um...No thank had a girlfriend and I...Well, I couldn't care less.I greeted Billy and nodded at my parents. I headed for the stairs but my parents stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?" My dad asked.

"To my room, I have lots of homework" I lied, I just didn't want to talk to them.

"No, no, no, no, we have guests." Mom almost dragged me to the living room. I was so glad that my headphones were in my pocket.

_**EPOV:**_

I pulled on the jacket that Alice had thrown towards me. It was a tight leather jacket. I felt like I was her personal dress up doll.

"Alice? Can't I just go in sweats? I mean, who wears skinny jeans on a seven hour long plane trip?" I asked and pulled off the jacket.

"Edward, you're probably going to be followed by the paparazzi all the way to the airport, at the airport and all the way to the house. You need to look good." Alice started digging for some shoes. I groaned and crashed down on the couch. I was done with the paparazzi. I was done with being a world famous pop singer. I just wanted get back to my roots. Or at least that what I told myself and everyone else. Not that I didn't love having basically every girl throwing them self at me, there had always been one girl for me.I needed a smoke. I stood up and headed for the door. "Where do you think you're going?" Alice asked.

"I need some fresh air." I said and slammed the door.

I came home six hours later, wasted and high as a fucking kite. I stumbled in to the house, trying not to wake anybody up. I snuck in to the kitchen and started digging through the fridge. The lights suddenly the lights turned on and Alice was standing in the door way.

"Seriously Edward? You don't call, you don't tell me that you're leaving and then you come home like this?" she was pissed and for some reason I started giggling like a little girl. What the fuck? Alice stared at me like I had lost my mind, maybe I had. "Edward-" she sighed. "go to bed." she turn off the lights and left my to dig for food.

I woke up with with a fucker of a hangover. It felt like my brian was trying to get out and I wouldn't blame it. I wouldn't want to be in my head either.

"Marijuana? Edward? Seriously? I though you were more responsible then that?" my fathers voice was cold and harsh over the phone.

"Chill dad, it was only weed. I mean there have been no recorded deaths from it, so I don't see what the big deal is." I said and fixed my hair.

"Thats's not the point. it could lead to much more dangerous things. I want you to quit right now." he wasn't asking me, he was ordering me.

"Yeah, whatever. Look dad I gotta go." I hung up and threw the phone into the chair by my TV.

"Are you coming back to bed, Eddie?" Dana, or maybe it was Dakota, whispered in an attempt to be sexy.

"Yeah, baby." I leaned over her and let my lips hover over hers. She was already moaning like a mad woman. God, is this what I did to women? I hadn't ever touched her yet and she was nearly done.

"Call me!" she winked and then she was gone. I groaned and got in to the shower. I felt disgusting. That was the fourth groupie this week. It was all fun and games in till it actually happened and suddenly I couldn't live with my self. I wanted to scrub away the dirt from my soul.

"Are you ready? We're gonna miss our flight!" Alice shouted though on my door.I glanced one last time in the mirror. I had gone with a pair of baggy jeans and a hoodie.I grabbed my suitcase and I was off to Forks.

Alice was right, the paparazzi followed us to the airport. Even through my sunglasses the flash of their cameras blinded me so Alice kept her hand on my elbow, making sure I didn't walk in to finally lost them and I could finally relax. "Hang on" I told Alice and sat down.

I put my head in my hands and sighed. "You okay?" Alice patted my back. I took a deep breath and held it for a second.

I exhaled and stood up."Yeah, I'm just glad to leave this. I'm not going to miss this at all." We continued towards our gate.

"It'll probably be the same, minus the flashing cameras and it'll probably be mostly fan girls." she nickered."And that'll be so awful." she said sarcastically. I pushed her playfully and put my arm around her.

"Thanks for being there for me." I said and kissed the top of her head. "You're the best sister I could imagine."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: These epic characters are not mine ,but the idea is mine and only mine, I'd really appreciate if it would remain like that!**

**JUST SO YOU KNOW! I edited my first chapters so, GO READ THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS! NOW!**

After dinner we all ended up in the living room, Billy and dad we're watching a game and Jake kept an eye on the game but he was more apart of mom and my conversation.

"Imagine in maybe just a few years you guys could get married and have kids." mom joked, but I knew she was serious. Jake shot me a 'is-she-serious?' look.

"Mom, Jake has a girlfriend." I said annoyed, but mom just laughed.

"Yes, but she's _just_ a girlfriend. It's not like she's his fiancé." mom whispered so I was the only who heard. I looked at her shocked. For some reason I almost offended for Jake.

"Mom, I'm not going to marry Jake!" I hissed back at her. She just smiled and patted my leg. "No, mom!" I said a little too loud, everyone looked at me.

"Bella, you're still young. You don't know." she kept a tense smiled.

They were dead serious about us getting married. I mean Jake and I barely knew each other! I stood up and stormed upstairs.

"Bella! We're are you going?" Mom shouted after me.

"Im going to my room, somewhere where I decided my own future!" I growled slamming my door and collapsed on the bed.

A few minutes later I heard a soft knock on my door. "Go away!" I shouted into my pillow.

"It's me Bella, they told me to come check at you." Jake said calmly from the other side of the door. I dragged my self off the soft bed and opened the door for him.

"Sorry about my mom, she's a pain." I left the door open and walked back to my bed.

"It's fine, thanks for defending me. Leah means a lot to me, I love her. I'm actually going to ask her to be my wife." Jake said and scratched his neck awkwardly. I just stared at him.

"I know, it's a big deal. I haven't even told my dad, I want her answer first." Jake dug out a small box out of his pocket. "I got this from her parents today, it was Leah's grandmothers."

He showed me a ring that looked very old. **(link in the bottom) **It was very small and the opposite of flashy. It was a thin silver ring but right were the tiny rock was it was gold,the rock was a mixture between yellow and orange. It was definitely handmade.

Knowing Leah, she would like something flashier but I didn't say that, I just smiled.

"She'll love it"

She wouldn't.

I managed to avoid both of my parents in the morning, which I was grateful for. I managed to eat two more pieces of toast before I jumped into my car. I drove to school with this nagging feeling that Jake would get his heart broken.

Everyone was talking about Edward arrival when I say everyone, I mean _everyone_. Even the jocks were talking about how the wouldn't get laid once he arrived.

I sat down at a table in the cafeteria and put in my headphones trying to avoid all the gossip.

Suddenly one of my hear buds got yanked out. "What the hell?" I asked and looked right in to the caked face of Tanya Denali.

I looked around the table and realized that her entire crew had sat down without me noticing. _What did they want?_

"So, is he a good kisser?" Tanya asked in her annoying voice.

"What?" I really had no idea what she was talking about because, for one I had never kissed a boy in my life and if I had I doubt that she would care.

"Oh, don't play dumb," Tanya said with a pout.

"Like she'd need to play." someone snickered.

I flipped them off without looking away from Tanya.

"We all know that you were tight with Edward before he left. So I ask again, is he a good kisser?" Tanya said with a smug on her doll-like face.

I half gasped, half chocked. "WHAT? I...I..."

"Yeah, I need some tips for when I have my first kiss with him"

I didn't know what to say. Edward and I had never been more then friends, the only kiss he had planted on me was on my cheek. I would never kiss him.

"He was so good you're left speechless?" Tanya grinned.

I was so mad I couldn't control my self. I stood up, I knocking my chair over.

"For your information, Edward and I were _never_ more then friends! And even if we had been more then friends I wouldn't tell you a fucking thing! Got that?" I stormed off. "And if you want a tip, a good way to practice would be to kiss a pig. Because that's all he is!" I shouted before leaving the cafeteria.

I was so mad I could fucking kill her! Fucking bitch!

I couldn't believe that she brought that up!

Out of all the people to remember Edward and I, it had to be Tanya Bitch-Face Denali.

I wasn't gonna let that blonde, plastic bitch ruin my day.

So after another trip to the back of the school I was ready to face her and her crew again.

I walked in to biology and I got a look from Tanya. She was looking at me like I was a piece of rotten meat.

I tried to ignore her that lesson, but she would bump in to me and make a mean comment about my clothes and all I could think was

_Really? You think a comment on my clothes will make me upset?_

After class when I was getting ready for gym Tanya saw her opportunity.

The sound of her cheap heels approached me. I kept walking in till she was blocking my way.

"You know the reason he left right?" Tanya said with a grin. I continued ignoring her.

"He was sick an tried of you, you freak!" Tanya spat.

All the wind got knocked out of me, my heart dropped and I couldn't control myself.

I slapped her.

I didn't realized what I'd done in till she cried out in pain.

I was about to apologize but I decides not to when she started shouting at me.

"You fucking bitch!" she shoved me into a locker.

"You _are _a freak! No wonder he left you!" she started walking away but I grabbed her by the hair and hisses in her ear.

"The reason left he left was because his parents fucking died. They were hit by a drunk driver! I thought since you are his biggest fan, you would have known that!"

I let go of her bleaches hair and walked away, tears stinging my eyes.

I locked my self in the private bathroom by the nurses office and I let the tears fall. The reason she got slapped was because the real reason Edward left was because I _was _a freak.

**Thank you everyone for reading and please leave your review and let me know what you think!**

**:***

**Love J.**

**[Ring: ****]**


End file.
